Fly me to the Moon
by Zephres
Summary: [Traducción] Post 16 Ángel. Rei tiene que afrontar un mundo sin luz y Shinji estará dispuesto a ayudarle, pero... ¿por qué?


**N/T: **Esta obra es una traducción de la obra original "Fly me to the Moon" escrita por Jonathan Wang y publicada sin su autorización explicita. Si el autor original me pide que deje de publicar y que retiré este fic, lo haré inmediatamente.

**Flyme to the Moon**

Cada vez que abro la puerta, trato de no verla. No puedo explicar por qué. Talvez por que son demasiadas razones. Después de todo, ella no puede verme. Supongo que por que es injusto. Pero, pues, pensándolo bien, nunca me sentí confortable viendo a Ayanami. Eran sus ojos, supongo, nunca me sentí confortable con ellos. Ahora se ven un poco más opacos, pero eso no ayuda, de hecho hace las cosas un poco más difíciles. Pensándolo bien, tal vez debería comenzar a explicar para todos aquellos que aun no saben nada.

**"Ayanami" Shinji casi llorando y riendo al momento que la llamó. Ella giro su vista recibiendo sus saludos, su ojo desvendado fijo en él.**

**"¿Ikari-kun?" le preguntó, como si no lo reconociera.**

**Nublado por la exaltación, Shinji no notó la diferencia, y continuo su ráfaga de balbuceos en agradecimiento, logrando aun así mantenerse fijo donde estaba. En un momento él dio un paso al frente y la chica reaccionó enderezándose y retrocediendo notablemente, como si él fuera una bestia dispuesta a atacarla. Inmediatamente el chico dejó de hablar, y tras un momento de ponderación, él regreso la vista hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban atrás de él, la Doctora Akagi y Misato. Ambas habían caminado (O más bien, corrido lentamente) detrás de Shinji, Ritsuko hablando despacio a la Mayor durante el trayecto. Ahora, la doctora se aferraba a no mirar a los ojos a los pilotos, mientras que la expresión de la mujer de morena cabellera era una de casi duelo.**

**"¿Ayanami?" Shinji la llamó despacio, regresando la vista hacia la chica, cuyos ojos repentinamente se veían tan vacíos mientras miraban fijamente a la nada. "¿Ayanami...?"**

**Repentinamente Misato habló "Shinji"**

**El chico no dijo nada, simplemente esperó, mientras buscaba en esos ojos alguna señal de le reconocían**

**"Shinji-kun, ella no puede verte" Misato tomo una enorme bocanada de aire, y se mantuvo firme intentando parecer lo más profesional posible. "Ella esta ciega"**

Esa tarde Misato y yo comimos en la mesa de la cocina, pero en silencio. Esos días, hice todo lo que pude por dejarla sola. Kaji se había... ido, y yo no sabia que hacer. Misato se veía particularmente cansada esa tarde, pero yo tenia tantas preguntas. Akagi-san me había explicado como Ayanami perdió su visión. No le puse mucha atención, pero no era tan complicado. Yo tenia mis propias sospechas tan pronto me entere de la nueva minusvalía de Ayanami -- sentada ha la mitad de una explosión eruptiva, no pudo haber sido algo bueno. lo que logre comprender era correcto. Pero ¿Que va a pasar ahora?

**"Hum¿Misato-san?" Shinji preguntó cuidadosamente mientras veia su cena de micro-ondas**

**Ella levanto la vista con los ojos abiertos. "Sí¿Shinji-kun?"**

**"Ha..." el chico fijó su mirada en el espacio de la mesa que les separaba por unos segundos. "Qué... qué es lo que va a pasar ahora... ¿Con Ayanami?"**

**"Probablemente tendrá que esforzarse mucho para vivir como lo hacia antes." Claramente a Misato la solución no le agradaba más que a Shinji "Ella estará bien, Shinji-kun. Ella es una niña muy lista -- oí que esta haciendo rápidos progresos caminando sin su vista. Y hasta a hora no ha habido mayores problemas tampoco."**

**"Ho" suspiro el muchacho. _Por supuesto_. Él ya tenia la impresión de que Ayanami lograría vivir de igual forma que lo había hecho toda su vida. Sin embargo ese pensamiento no le confortaba.**

**"Ella permanecerá en el hospital hasta que pueda vivir por su cuenta, por lo que pasara bastante tiempo" Misato termino.**

**Shinji se dio cuenta que ya no había más preguntas que hacer.**

Había decidido que tenia que verla al día siguiente. No tenia otras cosas que hacer. En salvar mi vida, Ayanami dejo la ciudad en ruinas. Mis amigos se habían ido, todo mundo se había ido. En realidad no tenia a nadie más con quien hablar. Cuando entre en el cuarto del hospital, encontré a Ayanami sentada en su cama, su barbilla descansando en el revez de sus mano.

**Ella lucia tan calmada, mirando a través de las ventanas del cuarto, y por unas milésimas de segundo...**

**Pero ella se giro casi inmediatamente. El corazón de Shinji se detuvo por unos instantes cuando miro sus ojos dirigidos hacia él, pero no hacia sus ojos.**

**"¿Quien es?" ella pregunto. El Tercer Niño casi pierde su aliento al escuchar su recibimiento.**

**"Soy yo," fue todo lo que pudo responderle.**

**"¿Ikari-kun?" sus ojos se abrieron casi por completo**

**Shinji caminó con cuidado hacia ella. Cuando la distancia entre ellos era de menos de un metro, el tomo un profundo respiro.**

**"¿Que pasa?" Ella en su calmado tono.**

**"Gracias," Shinji respondió. "Por salvar mi vida." Él se lo había querido decir desde ayer, pero fue interrumpido. El piloto se quedo quieto, pero sentía como si una fuerza lo jalara lentamente hacia el frente mientras esperaba la respuesta de la Primera Niña. Ella aun estaba mirando al frente fijamente hacia el estomago de Shinji, sin decir nada. Ella parpadeo.**

Creo que fue en ese momento que decidí en visitarla más y más. Ella se veía tan confundida (Ella me dijo mucho tiempo después que jamás le habían agradecido antes). Creo que ella se dio cuenta de algo ese día. Pero la mejor parte fue un minuto después, cuando sus mejillas destellaron con un brillo, y sus ojos carmesíes se encendieron. Yo únicamente la había visto hacer algo así una sola vez, y me sentí... afortunado de poder verlo de nuevo. Lo que ella dijo después casi me hace reír. En ese entonces hacia mucho que no había reído.

**"_Arigato _(Gracias)" fue su suspirada respuesta.**

Me gusto mucho oír a Ayanami decir esa palabra. Parecía tan magnifica cuando ella la decía. La ultima vez que ella me dijo "arigato" fue cuando limpie un poco su departamento para ella. Así que decidí unos días después ir a limpiarlo de nuevo -- se había vuelto un desastre de nuevo. Seria mucho más fácil para Ayanami caminar dentro de su propio cuarto.

**Sin embargo, Shinji se encontró con que había poco que limpiar. A causa de la invalides de la primera niña, la mayoría de sus vendajes le serían quitados en el hospital mismo. De hecho, Shinji se dio cuenta que, mientras yacía de pie en el cuarto (En el que en este momento él era el único ocupante), Rei se encontraba en el hospital de NERV en este preciso instante. Parpadeo dos veces, y decidió mejor a recoger las pequeñas cosas que se encontraban en el suelo. También vació el bote de basura, la cual era poca de por si. Y finalmente arreglo la cama de Ayanami. La puerta se abrió entre chasquidos, y Ayanami entro con pasos a largos intervalos. Shinji se quedo completamente quieto, sintiendo como si fuera un intruso. Él se quedo tan quieto y silencioso, de hecho, que Ayanami dio otros diez pasos antes de detenerse, haciéndolo preguntarse si ella había logrado de alguna forma notar su presencia. Con Ayanami, uno nunca sabe. Pero evidentemente ella no notó que había alguien más en su hogar. Lentamente ella dio otros pasos, cada vez más cerca... Shinji contuvo la respiración... _Sus vendas, se las quitaron completamente_, él pensó para si mismo con mediana sorpresa.**

**Y Ayanami camino directamente hasta toparse con él. Shinji retrocedió por el impacto, pero logro mantenerse en pie. "Ha..."**

**La primera niña, sin embargo, resolló en sorpresa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Una de sus manos presionada contra la pared atrás de ella, mientras la otra un poco extendida hacia enfrente, buscando.**

"**¡Ayanami!" Shinji habló. "Soy yo." Ella se calmó considerablemente tras oír su voz, y parpadeó. Esta definitivamente no era la forma en que Shinji había esperado que este día se volvería. **

"**¿Ikari-kun?" Su cara permanecía estoica al mismo tiempo que se movía a lo largo de los muros, rodeando el piso, y tras finalmente sentir su cama sentarse en ella lentamente.**

"**Soy yo," él dijo en un suspiro. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaba él haciendo aquí, ya qué él sabia que ella inevitablemente lo iba a preguntar, él agregó, "Y- Ya me iba."**

**Por alguna incierta razón, Shinji se aseguro de hacer notable su salida, haciendo sus pisadas extra ruidosas, y tomándolas rítmica y lentamente hacia la puerta.**

"**Ikari-kun" Ella llamó, aun sentada erguidamente.**

**Shinji se congelo sosteniendo la puerta abierta, notando lo fría que estaba la lluvia este atardecer (¿En serio ya era tan tarde?). Él no dijo nada, como si esperará que... lo que sea.**

"**Gracias" su tono se oía casi vivaz.**

**Shinji forzó su vista a través de los claroscuros (Si tan solo las luces de la habitación estuvieran encendidas) , tratando de determinar si las expresiones faciales de Ayanami eran iguales que las de su voz. Pero el no se atrevía a inclinarse hacia dentro demasiado por temor a hacer ruido – ella podría adivinar lo que el trataba de hacer. En unos instantes, el se rindió, y simplemente acepto sus palabras de gratitud.**

**En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la chica se recostó en su cama, y con la luz de la noche colándose por su ventana, se podía apreciar que su sonrisa era pequeña, pero clara.**

**Era siempre una maravilla la forma en que la primera niña se conducía a través de la ciudad. Cuando ella caminaba los pasillos de NERV o las de su edificio departamental, era como si su visión no importara del todo. Por supuesto, su mano siempre estaba ligeramente extendida, usualmente a su costado, como si sus delicados dedos drenaran la vida de las paredes. Pero para Shinji, parecía como si Ayanami estuviera visitando viejos lugares de su pasado, la forma en que se estiraba y tocaba. La visión de esto confortaba ligeramente a Shinji.**

**Él seguido iba con Ayanami al hospital y centros de investigación. De alguna forma, términos tales como "Luz cegadora" "LCL" y "Retina" venían juntos para decir que hasta ahora no había cura conocida para la ceguera de Rei. Shinji estaba tan curioso como la chica misma en cuanto a la lógica detrás de su detrimento, si no es que aun más curioso.**

"**Te vez más unido a Rei estos días, Shinji-kun" Misato comento una mañana mientras él se alistaba para salir. Shinji se congelo, peleando por contener su opresivo bochorno. "Que tengas un lindo día, Shinji-kun" Misato le dijo antes de que él pudiera balbucear respuesta alguna.**

Las palabras de Misato permanecieron en mi mente por mucho tiempo. Yo _si_ me veía más unido a Rei¿No es así? Tenia que detenerme y pensar el por qué. ¿Era solamente por que yo no tenia nada mejor que hacer y que Ayanami nunca me dijo que me fuera? No creo que fuera eso. Pero cual fuera la razón, disfrutaba el pasar el día mucho más cuando la veía a ella. Tal vez ella me trae buena suerte.

En una ocasión, cuando me acercaba a su puerta, pude oírla ahí dentro tocando su violín. Al principio me quede preguntándome por un segundo si en realidad era Ayanami. Yo no sabia que ella tocara, ciertamente no que ella tocara perfectamente. Por un segundo casi pensé que ella no me notaria entrando en su cuarto. Lo hizo, por supuesto, solo por que la puerta crujió cuando la empuje la abrirla.

"**No te detengas" Shinji no pudo evitar pedírselo. "Por favor"**

**La vista de la primera niña se bajo un poco hacia la esquina donde el piso y el muro se unen, y continuo tocando. Shinji no pudo reconocer la pieza, aunque él de alguna forma ya esperaba eso. Estaba bien; pronto descubrió estar más interesado en la forma que la chica tocaba que en lo que fuera que estaba tocando. Sus ojos se encontraban semiabiertos de una forma que nunca estuvieron cuando ella podía ver. Se veían tan tristes y calmados al mismo tiempo, el carmesí y el blanco fundiéndose juntos para formar un tono rosa. Pero en realidad no se veían del todo como un color, en realidad, Shinji notó. La luz jugaba sobre ellos, y en realidad, los ojos de la pálida niña eran como cristales, hermosos.**

En el atardecer de ese día toque mi Chelo. Mientras lo hacia, pensé en Ayanami tocando, y cerré mis ojos.

Yo iba al sembradío de sandias de Kaji-san en ocasiones. A mi me agradaba Kaji, el era una buena persona. Llevé a Misato ahí una vez que me lo pidió. Ella me sugirió llevar a Ayanami también, yo concordé. Era un día especialmente húmedo, pero Ayanami no parecía notarlo, o no le importaba. Me aseguré de no mirar a Misato tan seguido viendo como se sentía ese día. En vez de eso, me quedé cerca de Ayanami y me aseguré de cuidar que no se tropezará con las sandias -- ya estaban maduras, Kaji les había dedicado mucho tiempo. En un punto, Ayanami se agacho y recogió uno de los más grandes, y puso su mejilla en el. Después de considerarlo un poco, también lo hice. La sandia se sentía muy fresca en medio del calor, tuve que sonreír.

Me encantaba que Ayanami tomara mi mano cuando caminábamos. Se sentía bien, y cuando ella la sostenía, siempre me daban ganas de ir a algún lugar. Incluso en una ocasión me ofrecí a llevarla a otro lugar además del hospital de NERV (Debió ser un día especialmente bueno). Perdí mi coraje esa tarde cuando Misato me pregunto donde iría esa noche. Si Misato lo supiera seria tan embarazoso¿Cómo podría andar en la calle a mitad de la noche? Así que lleve a Ayanami a un monte a las orillas de la ciudad -- Era el lugar al que Misato me había llevado la primera noche que viví en Tokio-3

"**¡Perdón, lo siento!" Shinji gañó mientras entraba en el cuarto. Esta comenzando a tener segundos pensamientos sobre la implicación de llevar a Ayanami a pasear por más de una hora. El cielo había ido de azules a rojos y a azules de nuevo. Ya después se arrepentiría su lentitud, por ahora encontraba que caminar en un lugar tan pacifico, abierto y no estremecedoramente silencioso y desolado como los caminos a lo largo de los montes de Tokio-3 era lindo. Claro que no había tantas personas aquí como en el corazón de la ciudad, las personas que vivían en los pacíficos vecindarios aquí arriba, dejaban a los niños hacer lo que quisieran.**

**Rei podía sentir la humedad del aire y la fresca brisa aquí, las sólidas texturas de piedras, ladrillos y concreto, así como la suavidad de las hojas y el pasto. Mientras una de sus manos se sostenía de Shinji, la otra se alargaba y corría a lo largo y ancho de varias plantas, árboles, muros y lo que sea más que este ventoso camino tenia para ofrecer.**

**Era bueno que ese atardecer no enfriara sino hasta ya muy oscuro. Ninguno de los dos llevaba nada más que sus ropas normales de escuela (al menos, cuando aun había escuela). El césped se sentía tan bien cuando se sentaron (Aunque se sentía como si Rei lo hubiera hecho solo por que sentía que su guía estaba soltando su agarre). Sentándose después de un largo periodo de caminata, respirando el aire puro (Una rareza en esta ciudad), era un sentimiento satisfactorio. Aun Ayanami podía apreciarlo, aun si cerrar los ojos fuera la única señal de ello. Ella parecía apreciar más y más estos días.**

"**Desearía que pudieras ver las estrellas, o por lo menos solo la luna" Shinji dijo, recargándose ligeramente en sus brazos.**

"**¿Cuántas logras ver?" pregunto Rei.**

**Shinji la miró por un segundo -- Ella había hablado tan poco en toda la tarde. "Pues" él murmuró, mirando tan arriba como podía, "Todo el cielo esta lleno de ellas"**

"**No hay más cosas bellas allá arriba que las que hay aquí" habló una nueva voz.**

**Ambos chicos voltearon hacia la persona que había hablado. Tenia aproximadamente su edad, vestido en un uniforme de escuela. Su cabello era blanco, y sus ojos de un carmesí que Shinji no había visto en meses. El chico sonrío.**

Kaworu era una persona muy extraña. Por un tiempo me pregunte de donde había venido, pero nunca sentí que debería preguntarle. Él era un piloto, como yo, y eso nos hacia amigos, supongo. A Ayanami no le agradaba, creo. Ella me dijo que él le provocaba desconfort. Eso era extraño – a Kaworu parecía gustarle el hecho de que yo cuidaba de Ayanami. Yo no hablaba con él o con nadie sobre ello muy seguido, pero. También me preguntaba como es que el parecía saber más de mi de lo que el debería. Él sabia mucho sobre Ayanami, también. ¿Él era su hermano o pariente cercano? Me llegué a preguntar.

¡Ho si! Ese pensamiento trajo otra idea a mi mente -- Toji y su hermana, quienes aun seguían en el hospital, y no se habían movido.

"**¡Oye, Shinji!" Toji llamó entre jadeos. El cuarto niño estaba practicando el uso de muletas para andar, y estaba sudando profusamente por el esfuerzo. Shinji luchó por contener sus lagrimas, y no dijo nada.**

"**Estoy intentando dominar esto" dijo el muchacho mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro en un solo pie, "Así no tengo que usar esa maldita silla de ruedas para poder moverme" tomo un respiro, "Una vez logre salir de este lugar." Él definitivamente creía en sus palabras. Habiendo roto la manga de su bata de hospital en la cual él tenia el brazo bueno, Shinji podía ver que Toji se había vuelto más fuerte con el brazo que le quedaba. La cantidad de energía que Toji debió gastar en búsqueda de cumplir su meta se sentía como veneno para el alma de Shinji.**

"**Oye, vamos, no pongas esa cara" Toji demando, viendo la expresión de Shinji.**

"**Puedo-" Shinji se detuvo, trago saliva. Su garganta se había secado. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda... ayudarte?"**

**El sudoroso chico salto sobre su cama y se sentó. Tomó una gran cantidad de respiros antes de contestar, "¿Podrías ver a mi hermanita por mi hoy?"**

**Shinji estuvo apunto de preguntarle al paciente si quería ir también, pero en su lugar respondió después de pensarlo nuevamente "Esta bien"**

Regresé a visitar a Toji, por supuesto. Me preguntó como estaba su hermanita. Se lo dije. El asintió y me agradeció. Entonces comenzó a hablarme, al principio de cosas que no importaban, luego sobre cosas que si. Toji es mi mejor amigo, y le prometí un favor. Se sintió tan bien poder darle mi palabra en algo como esto, por que Toji hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi. Toji saldrá pronto, no puedo aguantar por que ese día llegué.

En estos días, las cosas se ven mucho mejor. Toji me saluda en las mañanas, cuando sale a sus caminatas. Esta mejorando mucho en ello, aunque usualmente se queda sentado inmóvil. Él dice que aun se ejercita, par mantenerse en forma. Él esta caminando conmigo al departamento de Ayanami de nuevo.

"**¿A donde vamos hoy?... ¿Algún lugar cool? Nunca sabes cuando van a hacer que la escuela funcione de nuevo¿O no?" El chico de las muletas ahora gastaba pocos respiros para poder moverse, he iba a la par de Shinji sin tanto esfuerzo.**

"**Ya habremos crecido para entonces" Shinji dijo con un tono medio serio.**

**Los dos dieron una cerrada vuelta en sus caminos y cruzaron a una calle de irregular pavimento. No había autos o autobuses en esta mañana, o en cualquier otra, seguramente. No había ninguna otra persona a la vista más que los chicos, incluso. El camino se veía aun más batallante con los rayos de sol que lo bañaban. Los dos cruzaron de un lado, sombreado y oscurecido por las copas de altos árboles, al otro, también resguardado por follaje.**

"**Soñé con mi hermana de nuevo, despierta y caminando" Dijo Toji, suavemente. "Tan deprimente"**

**Shinji no dijo nada -- ¿Qué podía decir? Él sabía que su amigo no intentaba hacerlo sentir terrible, y de hecho le hubiera agradado un poco de apoyo. Pero Shinji no tenia cosas edificantes que decir, pero sabía que su atención era más que apreciada. Toji, como bien sabia Shinji, deseaba que su hermana pudiera mejorar pronto, especialmente con la forma en que las cosas comenzaban a verse.**

"**Primero vamos a ir al Hospital, hoy" Shinji finalmente declaró. "¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"**

"**Naa" Dijo Toji en un tono medio burlesco, medio quejumbroso. "Tu sabes como se siento en los hospitales. Y sabes que Ayanami en ocasiones me recuerda a mi hermanita" Era verdad. Mientras que Rei y la hermana menor de Toji apenas y se parecían, Shinji tenia que admitir sentir un poco de reluctancia en acercarse a ambas (Y no por que Shinji le hubiera hecho algo a la hermana de Toji). Ambas parecían emanar una especie de sentimiento negativo. Por la forma en que Toji evoca a su hermana, sonaba como si ella cargara un etéreo silencio que ensordecía y entumía, y hablaba en una forma muy directa (Pero en una forma mucho más suave que Toji). Aparentemente, la niña raramente sonreía también, aun para los estándares impuestos por los niños de esta ciudad. Shinji le creía a su amigo cuando este le decía que podía entender perfectamente el agridulce afecto de Shinji hacia Rei.**

"**Pero hoy podría ser el día en que la doctora Akagi encuentre una cura para los ojos de Ayanami" esa era la esperanza que Shinji siempre tenia.**

"**Y también podría ser el día en que ella despierte" Toji masculló, refiriéndose a su hermana. Él ya había advertido a Shinji de poner sus esperanzas muy en alto con anterioridad. "Sin embargo, los iré ver para almorzar" dijo Toji, su cara un poco más iluminada. "También te voy a acompañar para allá. Ningún lugar más al que ir, nada más que hacer, en estos días"**

**Shinji asintió concordando.**

"**Buenos días Ikari-kun" dijo la chica sentada en el interior en un escritorio. Ella mirando en blanco hacia la pared, como si estuviera pensando. Incluso ella quizá sonrió un poco. El chico quitándose los zapatos decidió que, aun si estaba imaginando cosas, ella se veía feliz.**

"**Llegó tarde, lo siento" Shinji dijo, reverenciando avergonzado. Siendo Domingo por la mañana él se quedo dormido. Caminó con suavidad cerca de ella, y e ofreció su brazo. "¿Estas lista para irnos?"**

"**Si" Ella respondió, con gentil voz.**

**Su mano se encontró con la de él en lugar de su brazo como era lo común, y ella se detuvo. La chica giro su rostro hacia sus entrelazadas manos, como si sus cristalinos ojos pudieran verlas.**

**Shinji se encontró aliviado de que ella no pudiera ver su cara en este momento, la cual estaba brillando nerviosamente.**

"**¿Estas bien?" Finalmente ella preguntó**

**Sacado de su tensión, Shinji ahora estaba confuso. "¿Qué?"**

"**Tu mano" Ella respondió, sus ojos nunca abandonando la dirección de sus dedos. "Esta entibiándose"**

"**¡HO!" él exclamó. Tomó su otra mano, lentamente cubrió la de ella, y la sujeto mientras alejaba la otra y la frotaba contra su camisa. "Andando" Su voz chilló, provocando que Ayanami volteara hacia él, sus ojos como si estuvieran buscando anormalidades.**

¿En serio llegué tarde esta mañana? Yo sentía que si, pero de hecho, mi visitas no estaban planeadas. De hecho, no tenia ni idea a donde podría llevar a Ayanami hoy. Me di cuenta que estos días había estado pasando mi tiempo con ella casi por rutina. La ciudad esta en pedazos. Usualmente evado las calles y vecindarios que aun esta habitados. No quiero ver a las personas a quienes fallé en proteger (Muchas personas comenzaban reunirse en esos lugares, ahora) y no quería que ellos me vieran, tampoco. Además, se sentía correcto que caminara sobre las ruinas que Ayanami y yo dejamos. Además, secretamente tenia la esperanza de que esos lugares pudieran iniciar algunas palabras por parte de Ayanami. Ella hablaba más seguido en esas ocasiones. Yo amo escucharla. No pido mucho -- solo algunos cientos de mañanas iguales a esta.

"**Lo oí de nuevo" Rei anunció. "Anoche"**

**Shinji volteo su mirada e hizo todo lo posible por esconder su sonrisa, a pesar de que ella no podía verla (Él tenia la extraña noción de que sin importar, ella lo podría notar de alguna forma). "¿Qué?" Él preguntó con la voz lo más indiferente que podía fingir.**

"**La música" ella respondió, su vista al frente mientras caminaban**

"**Ho¿La música que dices que suena como a un Chelo?"**

**Rei asintió. "Me pregunto... quien será"**

"**Pues" Shinji preguntó, "¿Por qué no lo averiguas una de estas tardes?" Shinji esperaba que su sugerencia fuera ignorada, pero también esperaba una respuesta.**

"**Tengo miedo de que la música se detenga"**

"**Ho" Shinji dijo, su cara bañada de alivio, aunque él no podía comprender completamente el por qué. Ellos caminaron otra cuadra, llegaron a la cima de una inclinación, y cruzaron la calle. Para la mente de Shinji era muy probable que Rei podría llegar por si sola al hospital en las mañanas, aun sin el bastón que el hospital le dio. Todos estos caminos eran tomados por habito ahora.**

"**¿Eres tu?"**

**Shinji casi pensó que había imaginado la pregunta, fue hecha tan suavemente. "¿Hu?" masculló casi ahogándose.**

"**Eres tu¿No es así?"**

**Shinji giro la vista de ella con rapidez, temeroso de que ella pudiera estar enfadada. Entonces consideró la posibilidad de que no lo estuviera, y lentamente regreso sus ojos al rostro de ella, buscando rápidamente por alguna expresión. Desafortunadamente, ella aun estaba mirando directamente al frente, su cabello cubriendo sus ojos ligeramente. Pronto t_endré que cortárselo de nuevo_, él chico se dijo a si mismo. Y entonces, Rei comenzó a voltear hacia él, quien rápidamente desvió su mirada a otro lado.**

"**Ha, yo no toco el Chelo" Ahora él absolutamente se rehusaba a mirarla, y entonces se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a las puertas del hospital. Él rápidamente se adelantó y sostuvo la puerta abierta antes de dejar a Ayanami sostener su brazo nuevamente. Y mientras ellos caminaban a través de los corredores, Shinji inconscientemente abría y cerraba su mano. Estaba secretamente feliz de haber llegado al hospital en el momento que lo hicieron. Había comenzado a preocuparse que sus manos se estuvieran entibiando nuevamente.**

**Al atardecer las construcciones alrededor del departamento pararon por el resto del día. Ayanami se cambio a una camisa blanca para dormir, y estaba en su cama, sus ojos abiertos. Ella estaba lejos de estar cansada, y estaba muy alerta. Ella podía oír el chirrido de las cigarras a la distancia. Su cabello parecía deshilacharse en cada hebra, y con tan poco con que distraerse, ella no podía evitar prestarle atención. Su piel parecía escocer en diferentes lugares a la vez, y se sentía muy caliente y muy fría al mismo tiempo.**

**Esto era frustrante. Pero ¿Era debido a su extra sensibilidad de sus sentidos causada por su ceguera? La primera niña apretó sus dientes he hizo lo mejor que pudo para pensar con lógica a través de este episodio.**

**Entonces ella oyó un nuevo sonido – Música. Sentándose, el fresco aire de la ventana acariciando su rostro, relajando sus nervios, o al menos refrescándolos. Tomó un profundo respiro, y el aire sabia tan limpio. Descansando su brazo izquierdo en el alféizar de la ventana, ella giró su rostro hacia fuera de la ventana, pero no completamente. Ella se esforzó por escuchar la música, y enfocarse en ella. Debió estar muy cerca, ella podía oírla claramente ahora (o ¿Quizá su sentido del oído estaba mejorando?). Sin importarle nada más, Ayanami se quedó quieta sentada por rato, y entonces descansó su cabeza en sus brazos, aun escuchando lo mejor que podía. Tiempo después, ella estaba profundamente dormida.**

He estado tocando para Ayanami por muchos meses. Es algo feliz que hacer cuando deambulo por las noches. Había tocado desde que era un niño, y seguí practicando ya que no tenia una verdadera razón para detenerme. Ahora estoy feliz de haberlo hecho así, pero no quiero que Ayanami lo sepa, no por ahora. Me siento seguro de que soy su amigo, pero... aun no me siento lo suficientemente confiado. Además, si ella lo supiera... podría dejar de esperarme en las mañanas.

**Shinji llevó gentilmente una taza de té a las manos de Ayanami, que yacían serenamente en su regazo. Memorias de la primera vez que Shinji había venido y hecho té permanecían claramente en su memoria, y ella sonrió ligeramente así misma.**

"**¿Lo oíste la noche pasada?" Ayanami preguntó**

"**¿He?" Shinji preguntó, sentándose al lado de Rei. Ellos estaban afuera, en el techo del desgastado edificio, sus pies colgando de la orilla del lugar.**

"**El Chelo"**

"**Ho. No" Shinji mintió**

"**Cada vez que me siento sola, comienza a sonar" ella murmuro, mirando su té "Una coincidencia"**

**Shinji murmuró algo parecido a "Ho" en respuesta, pero sonrió apenado, mirando al brillante cielo crepuscular. El aire era fresco y limpio aquí arriba. El invierno se acercaba, y la vista de este brillante cielo tumultuoso era más temprano estas semanas.**

"**¿Sabes lo que la doctora Akagi dice..." Shinji dijo, dejándose ir hacia atrás y recargándose en sus codos. "...Sobre el clima lentamente cambiando a la normalidad?"**

"**No" Rei respondió, tomando un sorbo de té**

"**Pues, dicen" Shinji dijo, frotándose la cabeza. "Que uno de estos años podríamos llegar a ver estaciones de nuevo. Y que aquí, incluso podríamos llegar a ver nieve." Shinji miró a Rei, sus ojos solemnes. "Y bueno, tengo la esperanza... la esperanza de que recuperarás tu vista a tiempo." Shinji rió un poco de si mismo; seguramente se oyó bastante ridículo. "Tal vez, entonces... quizá podamos ir a verla juntos, entonces" Él volteó hacia la chica de cabellera azul para ver como reaccionaba.**

**Ella estaba sonriendo, una pequeña pero lucida sonrisa.**

**Shinji se inclinó acercándose a ella, y musitó, "¿Lindo deseo?"**

**Rei asintió, "Si" ella elevo una mano hacia su propia mejilla, y con la otra tocó la mejilla de Shinji. Estaban tibias. Ella pegó su frente con la de él. "Lindo deseo"**

**Shinji, mientras tanto, se dio cuenta que estaba paralizado. Sus ojos buscando desesperadamente por los de ella, pero estaban dirigidos hacia abajo, el solo podía ver sus pestañas, las cuales se movían lentamente. _¿Esta llorando?_**

**Después de que un momento pasó, Shinji recupero un poco de control de si mismo. Lenta y temblorosamente, el rodeo la mano en su mejilla con la suya propia, aun tibia. Ella respiraba tan calladamente, que él apenas podía sentirla. Estaba dormida.**

"**Ha..."**

**Shinji no estaba seguro de que es lo que debía hacer. Rei tenia una cita con Ritsuko pronto. Pero...**

**Unos cuantos minutos más pasaron antes de que la distraída mente de Shinji nuevamente recordará la situación en la que estaba.**

"**Ha..."**

**Entonces las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's note**: I thought this would be about half of the fic, but I was wrong. After reworking my storyboard plans, I think this is actually about a quarter of the story, though probably a whole third of the length of the story._

**Notas de autor: **Pensé que esta seria cerca de la mitad del fic, pero estaba equivocado. Después de trabajar nuevamente en mis diseños de la historia, creo que es de hecho cerca de la cuarta parte de la historia, aunque probablemente una tercera parte del largo de la historia.

**

* * *

Notas del traductor: **En realidad son siete capítulos y un epilogo, aunque este es uno de los capítulos más largos. Ugh ¿Quién diría que traducir una obra fuera tanto esfuerzo? Por dios... bueno, espero que les este agradando esto (A mi si que me gusto) y esperen a que la trama se mueva :D...

Les recuerdo que, este Fanfic esta basado en la película romántica china "_Fly me to Polaris_" y esta obra es original de: **Jonathan Wang "yaanathn(arroba)pacbell(punto)net"** Aunque creo que él ya no lee su correo...**  
**

Y se encuentra publicada en su idioma original (Ingles) en**: ****triple"w" (punto) geocities (punto) com (diagonal)** yaanathn

Yo solo traduzco y hago la adaptación a petición popular..******  
**

******Zephres...**

******Log Out.**


End file.
